Mobile devices are becoming more common in healthcare and other settings and there is a widespread need to utilize these devices for performing the tasks of non-portable computers. However, due to the relative difficulty of entering data and commands into portable (mobile) devices through lack of physical keyboards, portable devices are largely used for processing available and already entered information rather than for entering it. Further known healthcare information systems lack a capability to readily transfer session operation data between a computer and a portable processing device dependent on a type of task being performed. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.